Awkward beginings
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Swan Queen, how awkward could it be...to fall in love with your "enemy"...


Swan Queen story, zero magic for now...two crazy people...and possibly some misunderstandings... ah yes and some wooing ^.^enjoy, review, gossip...lol

She couldn't help herself, her eyes were wide open focusing on the brunettes lips; she was explaining something, making a point..._probably again about me being a crappy mother and something about Henry, I should focus on her...on her words, not on her lips, not the lips... God they are lushes, so red and beautiful, just like her apples, hah, she probably even tastes like apples...wouldn't be surprised if she would... _

Regina blinked nervously at the sheriff, noticing her lightly parted lips, and her sparkly green eyes staring at her as if the two of them were the only ones in the world..._what on earth is wrong with her now?! She can't even pay attention long enough to hear me out. And Henry thought this was a good idea; inviting the sheriff over to dinner, why did I even agree to that? What ever I do he will still think of me as some Evil Queen; I might be strict, but I am fair. I am doing the best I can with all that I am; but he still likes this...this pretty blond bimbo with her hideous red jacked more then he ever liked me...Oh, no! Oh no, no, no, no! I did not just think of her as pretty! No, that was an accident, nothing else; nothing more then a tinny accident. Miss Swan might be an attractive woman, but I...good God what is going on with me? First I think shes pretty now I call her attractive? I did not say that out loud did I? No, no I didn't, I didn't say a word, and neither did she...well this might look interesting to the curious eyes of Storybooks residents. Pull yourself together Regina, you have done this before; just start talking..._

" Miss Swan? " Her voice sounded softer then she intended to. But those piercing green eyes were burning a spot on her lips and pulled her out of her usual mayoral act.

_Oh wow ,she called me, she really truly called me. I love it when she calls me; doesn't matter if she doesn't call me Em...wait...did she just ask me something? She did! Shit, shit, shit! What am I supposed to do now? What...answer! Yes! Answer, answer what she asked; which was...? Oh hell no! What did she just ask me? Think Swan; think! No, not about her lips...and that beautiful little scare just above the top that you so desperately want to brush your fingers lightly on it...or lips; or any other body part. Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with you Swan; keep it together, just stop thinking about her lips...no, not the tongue; don't tease with your tongue Regina..._

" Fuck! " a low sigh escaped Emma's mouth before she was able to stop it- as the mayor weted her lower lip with her tongue- which drew an arched eyebrow on the Mayors surprised face.

" Excuse me? " Regina took a steep back as Emma nervously started waving her hands around her head, like she was being attacked by bees.

" No. " She finally pulled her focus of the brunettes lips, risking a No to a question that she wasn't even sure of what it was. She just had to distract herself from looking at the Mayor; at the woman that has been nothing but a distraction to her ever since she came into Storybrooke.

" No? " _What is she saying no to? And why is she waving her hands like that? As if she were possessed or cursed...ah, if Henry's theory would be true, then that would be the case in this moment. Henry! That is why I am here, to invite this silly little swan for dinner. Would you stop waving your hands like your gonna fly up in the sky any time soon! Reminds me of Henry when he was 5; when all he could think of were birds...adorable. Henry! He was adorable, not her...I don't think she is...damn it Regina._

" No. Yes, no. No. Its a yes to the no. Its a No; you know...a No. " _Way to go Swan; saved yourself from sounding like an idiot. Oh, hah, nope, still sound like an idiot. What did she even ask me? God you are so beautiful; how can you be so beautiful...why are you so...stop that! Stop looking at her, don't you dare look at her! The conversation has ended, you've made your point...actually you didn't, but who cares, now do what you do best and walk away. Just walk; your not paralyzed, you __can do it, just walk...left foot, right foot, left foot right foot...Come on Swan._

Regina observed the blond curiously as she shook her head several times, looking around like she was waiting for something to jump out of nowhere so she could run after it. She was acting all strange today; she wasn't the sheriff Regina got to know bit by bit trough the files Sidney got for her, or trough the days that passed by slowly in this God forsaken place. She wasn't Emma; she seamed lost, and nervous, shy at some point. She looked into her eyes for a split second and that is all it took for the Mayor to realize what might be going on..._but it couldn't be, she cant..._

" Madam Mayor. " Emma moved around the brunette and for a moment that was to short inhaled the smell of her perfume..._apples, go figure..._she slowly started walking away intoxicated by the scent of the other woman.

" Miss Swan! " There it was; the cocky, dominant, mayoral tone Regina thought she lost only a few minutes ago. " Where do you think you're going? " She walked a few steps towards the blond that speed-ed up her pace, completely ignoring the brunette; so she walked behind her for the next few minutes listening to the chat the Sheriff had with herself...`_this is not happening. What is wrong with me...the dream meant absolutely nothing. It was just a dream, that's all, a dream that felt really, really real. God help me, I need to get away from here; this will drive me insane.` _She stooped walking when she reached the sheriffs office and turned around, finally noticing that Regina was walking behind her all this time.

As Regina heard her whispers, she didn't feel the joy or excitement from Emma's thoughts of leaving Storybrooke as she thought she would...No, this feeling she felt was close to disappointment, feeling like something will be missing and lost if the blond left. She couldn't explain why she was feeling like this; for almost a year they were living in the same town, with fights, arguments and treats...but something changed. Maybe it was a change that happened sooner then today; but today she realized that something was there. She just couldn't...wouldn't...put her finger on it.

She put a fake satisfied smirk on her face; dismissing her thoughts and focusing on Henry's plea and hoping for the best...hoping for a chance.

" Miss Swan; Henry... " _what am I supposed to say; I came to ask her to come for dinner, as Henry asked, and now she wants to leave. That will break his little heart, and I can't have that. She can't do this to me. To him, I mean to Henry. We have to start anew. _

Emma's eyes shoot up at her at the mention of her sons name. Regina could see fear and pain in here eyes...something she hadn't seen there before.

" Whats with Henry? Is he OK? " _Damn it Swan, she was talking about Henry and all you can think about is her? What kind of mother are you? GOD! And the award for the worst mother of the year goes to...drum rolls please...Emma The Idiot Swan; Oh wow, thank you, thank you so much, I did not expect this...oh what? Another award? World biggest lovesick fool for the Mayor-pain in the ass-drop dead gorgeous-punch me in the face- Mills. And people thought Sidney would get that one. Stop thinking, damn it. Stop using your brain...*cricket sounds* imagining cricket sounds doesn't really work. _

" Henry is perfectly fine; safe at school at the moment. No thanks to you. " She gave the blond a `you suck I rock` look that made said blond shrug awkwardly and stare at the sidewalk for a moment. _She really has to bring that up..._

" Listen I already apologized to Henry, he is over it. So I overslept; it was one time...why don't you try and chase Pongo all night when hes trying to dry hump everyone and everything around him. "

The mayor tried to suppress her laughter, but the blond heard a light giggle as the brunette imagined a panicked sheriff having to deal with a hormonal Pongo. _Cute. Wait, did I just think Miss Swan is cute!? Oh for gods sake! This has to stop!_

" Yes I've heard. Miss Swan, Henry _insists _that you come over for dinner tonight, 6 o'clock sharp. Don't be late. " She walked away from the stunned blond before she could even respond to the..._invite? Did she just invite me over for dinner? She did NOT? She DID! Oh sweet baby Bambi, she sooo invited me over. _Emma sat down at the sidewalk leaning back on her hands.

_Great, dinner with Storybrooks hottest major and her son, my son...OH MY GOD! Family dinner? How the hell do you act at a family diner...not that we are really a family...just two moms of the same kid. Well this will be...lovely...just LOVELY..._


End file.
